Mensonges
by Litchichan
Summary: Chap2 up ! Quand Anna reçoit un mystérieux coup de fil... YxA
1. Sunset fumbari

Bon Hiroyuki Takei ne me donneras sûrement jamais ses persos...

Chapitre 1: Sunset Fumbari

Tu te fous de moi !

Non… je te promets que j'ai fait tout ce qui était écrit…

Ah ouais ?

Ben… Oui… Enfin… je crois.

Tu crois ou t'es sûr ? Parce que je pense franchement pas qu'un cassoulet soit sensé être de cette couleur plutôt douteuse !

…

Recommence.

Quôa ! O.O

Tu m'as comprise.

Anna tu déconnes ! Je viens de passer 2 heures à cuisiner j'en peut plus ! Je suis nul en cuisine, j'y peux rien !

Oui et bien améliores-toi ! Et vite j'ai très faim, moi.

Anna retourna dans sa chambre, laissant Yoh aux fourneaux. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il faisait la cuisine chaque jour, et chaque jour c'était la même histoire : Anna refusant de manger des plats tout-prêts, elle obligeait son fiancé à mijoter des plats de plus en plus compliqués. Et aujourd'hui c'était pire que tout.

Manta passa voir Yoh dans l'après-midi. Anna avait finit par manger ce que Yoh avait préparé mais cela l'avait rendue d'une humeur massacrante. Les deux garçons jugèrent donc plus avisé d'aller se promener à la colline sacrée plutôt que de se prendre les foudres de l'itakou.

Franchement Yoh je te comprends pas…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Manta ?

Pourquoi est-ce que l'on doit toujours s'aplatir devant Anna !

Hum… Parce qu'elle donne des claques superpuissantes et que je tiens quand même un tout piti peu à mes joues ?

Non ! C'est pas une raison ! T'es plus fort qu'elle, non ?

Non. Et puis ça se fait pas de taper les filles.

Arrête…

T'as vu ce nuage ! On dirait Chubaka ! Haha !

YOH !

Mmh ?

Sérieusement, pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

…

Allez dis-moi !

En fait je crois qu'elle me teste, et puis elle est comme ça et comme a dit quelqu'un, on ne change pas la nature profonde et intérieure des gens ! Tiens c'est profond ça, non ? Hahaha !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par elle te teste ?

Chais pas trop… En fait je crois qu'elle est pas super bien dans sa peau…

Pfffffff… c'est ça ouais…

Hé… On dirait pas hein ?

Non, ça c'est sûr….

Elle le cache, elle cache tout ce qu'elle a en elle, t'as l'impression qu'elle peut pas vous voir tous ? Ben en fait elle vous aime bien, enfin c'est ce que je crois…

Tu sais, je crois qu'elle a au moins raison sur un point, t'es trop naïf.

Hé… Tu crois ? Peut-être. Mais je crois pas qu'Anna soit insensible….

…mmh… Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

Waaaaaaaah ! T'as vu l'heure ! Vite faut qu'on rentre, sinon elle va nous buter !

Et ils partirent en courant jusqu'à l'auberge sous le soleil couchant, c'est bôôôô !

Mathilde -.-'''

Sandie -.-''''

Casy : Bah koi ? ;; toute fière de sa connerie

Math : ben la fin…

Sandie : C'est pourrie !

Casy : Ah OO Bon TT.TT

Sandie: Ren à moa !

Math et Casy: Viiiiiiiiiiiiii tiens donne poster de Ren à Sandie

Bah voila premier chapitre ! La suite sera plus mouvementée et je ferais surement un touuuuuuuu piti yaoi RenxHoro…

Nan Sandie ! Arrête ! Làche les cheveux aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Reviews SVP ! Sandie COUCHEE !


	2. Allô ?

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Sk ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas TT.TT**

**Voila le chap 2 ! Merci à Sen Chizu et à Seddy pour leur zentilles reviews !**

**2. Allô ?**

Manta et Yoh arrivèrent à l'auberge essoufflés. Il faisait déjà nuit et ils s'attendaient à une montagne de corvée qu'Anna leurs aurait soigneusement préparées en punition pour leur retard. Yoh entra dans le hall le premier et appela prudemment :

« -... Anna … ? euh c'est nous… désolés on avait pas vu l'heure… »

Pas de réponse.

Yoh déglutit avec peine.

«- Ohlala… elle doit nous attendre dans la cuisine avec un tablier à la main...

Okay… euh écoute Yoh… j'ai pas envie d'assister au massacre, en plus j'ai mes cours du soir et euh… plein d'autres trucs à faire alors… sans rancune m'en veux pas, Ciao !

D'accord, merci de ton soutient…

Yoh commençait à paniquer sérieusement, se retrouver seul face à une Anna furieuse n'avait rien de très engageant. Il soupira et prit son courage à deux mains pour entrer enfin dans la cuisine.

« - Anna ? Désolé pour le…

Mais Anna n'était pas là.

-…retard…

Il se dirigea vers le salon mais il était tout aussi vide.

Elle n'a même pas éteint la télé... Peut-être dans sa chambre.

Il monta les escaliers et arriva devant la porte où était inscrit « porte du paradis, défense d'entrer ».

Yoh soupira. Il n'était que très rarement rentré dans cette pièce, elle lui interdisait d'y mettre les pieds.

Pourtant elle ne se gène pas pour entrer dans la mienne sans ma permission…

Ses pensées furent alors interrompus par la voix d'Anna, elle semblait parler à quelqu'un mais Yoh n'entendait aucune réponse.

Pfff…quel con… elle est juste au téléphone…

Sûrement avec les parents où les grands-parents de Yoh. Pourtant d'habitude elle restait dans le salon pour leur parler…

Il ne put s'empêcher ce qu'elle disait à son mystérieux interlocuteur.

« -Je sais pas… mais… d'accord, oui… d'accord… au revoir. _Clac._ »

Elle venait de raccrocher et ses pas se dirigés maintenant vers sa porte.

Meeeeeeeeerde…. Trop tard pour partir sans me faire remarqué ! elle va m'autopsier vivant…

La porte s'ouvrit, et Anna apparut. Elle paraissait troublée, remarqua à peine son fiancé –toujours au bord de la crise nerf – et passa devant lui sans même le regarder.

« -Anna ?

-Mmh…

-Euh …ça va ?

-oui, j'était au téléphone. » Elle avait la voix pâteuse et semblait avoir du mal à se repérer.

« -Oui je sais, euh non j'veux dire a-ah bon ? »

zut grillé !

Anna lui lança un regard suspicieux mais sans relever.

« -Oui… je vais prendre un bain. Commence à manger moi j'ai pas faim. »

Lança-t-elle en commençant à descendre les escaliers. Yoh resta perplexe. Pas faim ?

« - Eh attends ! C'était qui au téléphone ? Ça venait d'Izumo ?

-Non. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille je suis fatiguée. »

Hein ? Mais alors de qui ?

Son regard tomba alors sur la porte restait entrouverte. Il s'approcha et jeta un regard à l'intérieur après s'être assuré qu'Anna n'était plus là.

Il vit alors sus le sol le combiné du téléphone.

il y a un moyen de le savoir…

Il entra et prit le combiné.

Vive la technologie ! Je peux voir qui l'a appelé…

Il lu le nom qui s'inscrivit sur l écran et faillit en lâcher le combiné.

« -Oh shit… »

Dernier appel : Kyôyama Hiro.

Muahaaaaaahhhhhaaaa ! valaaa c'était le chapitre 2 !

Ça se corse … Bon le chapitre 3 sera pour les fans de HoroRen, ce sera l'intro de leur histoire pour me faire pardonner de ne pas en avoir parlé avant X3 !

Didie : -HoroxRen TT.TT Snif … t'avais po le droit de me faire ça…

Casy : -… U euh… Didie ? c'est quoi ce regard qui a l'air de me dire « tu vas souffrir pauvre mortelle » ?

Mathie : paix à ton âme.

Casy : Merci de ton soutient… -.-'

Mathie : de rien , tant tu touches pas à Hao ça ma va !

Casy : ' siflote

Mathie : ô.o Casy ?

Casy : Ben quoi faut bien que je le fasse intervenir que serait Yoh sans son Onii-chan, hum ?

Didie et Mathie : fait gaffe…

Casy : -.-' pour les empécher de me tuer envoyez des reviews !

Zoubizzzzzzz . Casilda


End file.
